Somnolencia
by rouse kou
Summary: Los sueños se pueden volver pesadillas, pero peor es haberla visto a ella y no poderla olvidar... un one shot de Seiya y Serena...


**Hola bombones! les traigo este mini cuento, que lo escribí para un concurso. esta modificado por nuestra pareja del siglo: Seiya y Serena.**

**Tengo un serio problemita con los sueños, por lo que este cuento tiene que ver con sueños.**

**Espero les guste... envíen su review sin miedo, siempre es bien recibido!**

**Somnolencia**

Sentado en la cornisa de un edificio de veinte pisos de altura, se encuentra un hombre jugando con el peligro y poniendo en riesgo su vida.

¿Quién es ese hombre? Soy yo, Seiya Kou, y se preguntaran que hago en este lugar y en esta situación ¿No? Escuchen atentamente.

Todo se remonta solo dos tres días atrás, cuando esos extraños sueños comenzaron a aparecer, los cuales pusieron mi mundo y la realidad de cabeza.

* * *

Me encontré en medio del campo de batalla, con un grupo de pelotones a cargo mío. Sorteábamos nuestra suerte y el destino de nuestra vida entre balas y explosiones, tratando de buscar un sitio seguro para poder salir de la zona de fuego.

Lance una granada hacia los enemigos, tratando de liberar un camino y así movernos entre las líneas enemigas para buscar una zona segura.

Llegamos a lo que en el pasado fue una escuela, la cual se encontraba en ruinas. Marcas de balas sobre las paredes y huecos donde dieron lugar diversas explosiones, era el escenario de una lucha incesante entre dos bandos enemigos.

Nos dirigimos al patio trasero, cuidando los flancos de posibles ingresos. Ubique al equipo con una formación similar a un rombo, esperando que el Halcón Negro llegara a rescatarnos. Ya pasados veinte minutos, sentimos en el aire el sonido del helicóptero, acercándose a nuestro punto. Cuando comenzaba a descender, un misil de corto alcance lo derribó y, así terminó la oportunidad de huir de ese lugar. Logre retirar al equipo hacia un arroyo cercano, para así confundirnos entre los juncos y matorrales de los alrededores.

* * *

El sonido del despertador, indicaba las siete de la mañana y el sueño finalizaba.

Me levante confuso, sentado en la cama recordaba cada escena, cada roce de bala y cuanto pedazo de escombro volaba por sobre mi cabeza. En ese momento, la sensación y la adrenalina se sentían a flor de piel.

Ese día, en el trabajo me llamaron la atención porque cargue mal unos datos de un ordenador. Mi jefe me pregunto porque puse medico y morfina como requisito aduanero, pero no pude decirle que en ese momento mi mente viajo en los recuerdos de ese sueño, cuando unos de los muchachos que se encontraba al lado mío, voló de un disparo en la cabeza y yo pedía morfina para que su muerte no sea más dolorosa aun.

Soy un hombre ordinario, tengo un trabajo común y mal pagado, no tengo esposa ni hijos, ni siquiera un amigo para conversar y dos hermanos que no me hablan. ¿Cómo podría ser capitán, sino sé ni siquiera empuñar un arma?

Eso no es todo, la noche siguiente volvió a ocurrir lo mismo.

* * *

Me encontraba atravesando un bosque. Los demás soldados venían detrás de mí, pasando desapercibidos. Al avanzar un poco más divisamos a lo lejos, lo que sería una especie de pueblo. Nos dirigimos hacia las edificaciones pasando por un túnel, hasta que llegamos a una puerta grande y ancha. La abrí despacio y pase primero para constatar que no haya enemigos, levante la mano para que los demás ingresen pero como no vi que ningún soldado se acercara, me asome por el umbral para dar el visto bueno de la situación, pero estaba solo, en el pasillo no había nadie.

Seguí un camino, entre habitaciones vacías, camas hechas, pero nadie recostado en ellas. Llegue hasta la puerta de salida, la abrí sin dudarlo un segundo de par en par, encontrándome con una calle de piedra y más casas enfrente. De pronto, veo que de una de las casas sale una mujer de cabello rubio dorado, como si el sol se hubiera impregnado en su cabeza, y largo, muy bella y de aspecto fino. Sé quedo quieta, mirando para todos lados, seguramente tratando de buscar a alguien o también estaba perdida, pero no fue así, estaba observando a otras personas que salían de diferentes lugares. Hombres y mujeres mirando hacia los lados, tratando de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraban. Me acerque a ellos para preguntarle si alguno vio a mis muchachos, y para saber porque estaban aquí, pero de mi boca no salió ningún sonido y por más que tratase, no podía hablar, estaba mudo.

Les hice unas señas, para que me sigan y así poder salir de ese sitio. Caminamos por la calle, hacia donde terminaba el pueblo y comenzaba el bosque, tratando de reconocer siempre cada detalle. Cuando ya nos habíamos alejado bastante, me di vuelta para tratar de explicarles por donde seguir, pero estaba nuevamente solo… Las personas que estaban detrás mío, hace solo unos instantes, habían desaparecido.

* * *

Esa mañana el despertador fallo y me dieron el buen día los lengüetazos de lazaro, gracias a él, me di cuenta de la hora que era. Mientras me cepillaba los dientes y terminaba de abrocharme la camisa lo más rápido posible, le iba contando a mi cuadrúpedo amigo todo lo que soñé.

En el trabajo no pude coordinar ninguna de mis actividades, tiraba el café, cometía errores de sintaxis en los escritos, estaba hecho un completo desastre. Mis colegas se burlaban diciéndome: -¡La noche está hecha para dormir colega!

No entienden que dormir puedo, el tema es que no quiero despertar. Es comprensible, yo aquí soy Sey, el pobre diablo, pero en mis sueños soy un capitán, un hombre fuerte capaz de sobrellevar una situación difícil. En casa no fui capaz de cambiar una lamparita, pero soy un guerrero que guía a sus soldados hacia la victoria, un luchador, como si mi segundo nombre fuera Fighter. ¿Cómo iba a desear volver a mi rutinaria vida sin sentido? En fin, me retire del trabajo, directo a mi auto, tan viejo que cualquiera diría que lo trajo Cristóbal Colón en su viaje a las Américas.

Me acosté a dormir, como todas las noches, esperando tener algún sueño diferente, y ahí fue cuando llego el sueño que comenzó a torturarme, obsesionarme hasta el punto de dejarme en la situación actual

* * *

.

Me encontraba en un callejón, sosteniendo a un hombre del cuello, apoyado sobre mi cuerpo. Con una mano, sostenía sus manos detrás de su espalda, con mi brazo, haciendo un movimiento parecido al de un cangrejo, sostenía su cuello, inmovilizando su cabeza y en la mano que me quedaba libre, sostenía una navaja filosa y larga, apoyada sobre el cuello de ese hombre. Él me miro directo a mis ojos y me dijo: -No diré nada sobre el trato, es más, te entrego a mi hija de catorce años con tal de que me dejes con vida-. En ese momento, una furia incontrolable se apodero de mí, tomando control de mis impulsos y comencé a clavarle la navaja en la zona del trapecio, hundiéndola con todas las fuerzas. A medida que se iba introduciendo, acerque mi boca a su oído y le susurre:- No tienes huevos, pelotudo.

Si, se que suena muy sangriento pero fue así, tal y como les estoy contando, y hay más todavía. Cuando estoy dejando el cuerpo sin vida de este hombre, veo a una mujer de cabello rubio y largo hasta un poco más de la cintura, viéndome desde la entrada del callejón. Me levante mirándola directamente, veo mis manos ensangrentadas y observo toda la situación, asimilo cada detalle de la escena en la que me encontraba. Si, era yo, pero ¿Donde estaba el pueblo y las demás personas?

Comencé a caminar acercándome a ella, pero en el momento en que moví un pie, comenzó a alejarse a toda velocidad posible, dejando en el camino un aroma parecido a fresas y frutillas. La seguí, hasta el metro, donde la vi subirse al vagón trece. Quise subir a uno, pero no alcance con el tiempo. Lo que me llamo la atención a todo, fue que esa muchacha era la misma que vi en el pueblo. Cabello rubio, con esos destellos dorados inolvidables, y largo, delgada, bella y única.

* * *

El despertador fallo nuevamente, pero los insistentes lengüetazos de lazaro, no me dejaron continuar durmiendo. Empuje al perro alejándolo de mí para volver a soñar con ella, pero él testarudo volvía.

Llegue al trabajo y me di cuenta que unas mujeres me miraban y cuchicheaban entre sí intercambiando risitas. Llegando hasta mi escritorio, un colega coloca su mano en mi hombro y me dice: -¿Te peleaste con el peine y el guardarropa hoy Sey?- No preste atención a sus palabras, estaba atontado. El olor de su perfume seguía impregnado en mi nariz, su mirada, esos ojos celestes, como si el mar me invitara a hundirme, me seguían en cualquier momento.

Llegue a mi casa, directo a la ducha, cuando me di cuenta que traía puesta la camiseta del pijama y zapatillas deportivas, de ahí la razón de las burlas por parte de mis colegas. Salí del baño, directo a la cama, para dormir y soñar con ella. Lo logre, soñé con ella, pero no era exactamente el sueño que quería tener.

* * *

Me encontraba en un departamento, las luces estaban bajas, pero lo más raro es que tenía el cuello de alguien entre mis manos. Levante la mirada y me encontré con una cabellera rubia, observe mejor el rostro y me di cuenta de que era ella. Tenía mis manos sobre su cuello, presionándolo con fuerzas. Las solté inmediatamente y me aleje unos cuantos metros. En ese momento, cayó de rodillas al suelo, respirando rápido y con dificultad. Calme mis nervios y la furia que sentía por mí mismo, me acerque despacio y deje un pañuelo blanco, con bordes dorados a su alcance. Ella incorporo su cuerpo, tomo el pañuelo y seco las lágrimas que fluían de esos preciados ojos. Regresó el pañuelo al mismo lugar y se levanto, sin retirar su vista de mí.

El frío que recorrió mi espalda me congeló, pero fue ver sus ojos sobre mí, lo que me despojó de toda fuerza. Trate de levantarme pero mi cuerpo no respondía, estaba pesado. Ella me miro lentamente, como si estudiara mis reacciones y sin dudarlo me pregunto: ¿Quién eres?

¿Quién soy? Esa era la gran pregunta, no sé quien soy en realidad, por lo que respondí: -Seiya Kou-.

-Serena Tsukino- dijo ella. Se acercó un poco más a mí y me dijo: -Eres el del callejón- De manera inquisidora.

Ya a estas alturas, que razón hay para mentir, por lo que respondí: -Si.

En ese momento se acerco, aun más a mí, quedando a escasos milímetros y me pregunto: -¿Me harás daño? ¿Acabaras con mi vida?- A lo que respondí: -Ni en un millón de años, volvería a hacerte daño alguno, perdón, desde el fondo de mi corazón-

Acorto aun más la distancia quedando pecho a pecho, poso sus manos sobre mis mejillas, se puso en puntas de pie y deposito en mis labios un beso, susurrando en mi oído cuando comenzaba a abandonarlos -Gracias, Seiya Kou.

* * *

Las siete de la mañana, dio el reloj despertador, impidiendo que siga soñando con ella. Con todo el coraje lo tome, haciéndolo rebotar contra la pared y esparciendo pedazos de el por todos lados. Me levante de la cama como si me llevara el diablo, dispuesto a romper todo lo que se encuentre en mi camino, cuando vi a los pies de la cama un pañuelo blanco con bordes dorados. Inmediatamente lo levante, llevándolo a mi nariz, sintiendo el aroma de ella impregnado en el.

Era real, sabía que era real, que ella era real y que tendría que buscarla y encontrarla a como dé lugar, aunque tenga que tomar medidas drásticas.

Salí de mi casa directo al trabajo. Al ingresar, una que otra persona se cruzaba en mi camino para preguntarme si estaba bien o que me sucedía, pero lo que conseguían es que terminaran volando lejos de mí. Fui directo hacia las escaleras de emergencia, active la alarma contra incendios y subí al techo del edificio, donde pude observar a los empleados salir del edificio, hacia la calle.

Desde abajo, las personas comenzaban a amontonarse, todos dirigían la mirada hacia mí.

Y aquí estoy, sentado en la cornisa, esperando por ella, es el todo o nada y no pienso vivir si no la encuentro.

-¡Seiya, aléjate del borde por favor!- Le pidió a tan solo unos cincuenta metros de distancia su jefe, acompañado de unos bomberos.

-¡No se acerquen!-Grito enfadado- ¡Solamente voy a bajar si ella aparece!- Dijo eufórico.

-¡Por favor piensa lo que pides, usa la lógica!- Le dice su jefe, acercándose un poco más -¡No es posible encontrar a esa mujer con la cual tuviste contacto solamente en un sueño, ella no es real!- Continuaba hablando el jefe.

Mientras el jefe hablaba con Seiya, un bombero quiso realizar una hazaña heroica y alejarlo del borde, pero lo único que logró fue que él se alejará aun más.

Recordándola, se encontraba de pie, más cerca del borde, presionando el pañuelo blanco contra su pecho, observando a la muchedumbre y elevando su mirada al cielo. No vendrá, no vendrá, no vendrá, se decía a sí mismo.

-Serena, se que eres real, sin importar lo que los demás digan, tu eres real, te sentí en mi piel y sé que eres real, solo quiero verte una vez más- Hablaba para sí mismo, sin quitar la vista del cielo.

Seiya, ya derrotado, estiro sus brazos mirando el cielo y siempre sosteniendo el pañuelo en su mano, decidido a terminar con su calvario, resignándose a que ella no vendrá.

Cuando él estaba predispuesto a saltar, entre las personas que observaban abajo, una mujer comenzó a abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre. Llevaba un pañuelo blanco, con bordes dorados presionado sobre su pecho. Se paro en la parte de adelante, frente a todos, mirando hacia el techo del edificio.

-¡Serena!- Grito Seiya, listo para darle fin a todo.

-¡Seiya!-Grito desde abajo una mujer de cabello rubio dorado, largo hasta la cintura.

Esperanzado bajo la mirada, encontrándose con los preciados ojos azules de Serena que clavados dulcemente en él, lo invitaban a soñar juntos, nuevamente.

No importa lo que crean, no era un sueño, ella estaba ahí, ella era real, ella es mi sueño hecho realidad…

* * *

Holas! bueno, este one shot lo hice hace unos día atras, en el mes de agosto para un concurso, no gane pero la actitud es ir juntando experiencias :)...

Espero les guste, ya que los sueños que seiya tenia, son sueños que ha tenido mi esposo, de ahí salió la idea...

un besote enorme!

**Rouse Kou...**


End file.
